The Werewolf and the Raver
by 0RamblingRose0
Summary: Tonks finds out exactly how much fun Lupin can get... when mixed with a little alcohol. FINAL CHAPTER UP! LupinTonks
1. Chapter One

Title: The werewolf and the raver  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: This fic contains use of alcohol and some rough language.  
Summary: Tonks finds out exactly how much fun Lupin can get... when mixed with a little alcohol. Lupin-Tonks

* * *

Chapter One  
The Invite.

* * *

She ran over the list of people in her mind.

Sirius was confined to the house. The twins were "busy" with product creation. Bill was stuck up the ass of a prissy french chick. Molly and Arthur didn't seem the type to want to go out clubbing. Dumbledore had more important things to do. Charlie was off doing gods knew who (yes, who). She had severe doubts Snape would ever want to even be seen dead with her. Kingsley was on guard duty. Mad-Eye was too scary. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all too young.

And she couldn't rightly go ask Harry since he was still stuck at the Dursley's until it was time for them to go get him. Secondly, he didn't know her yet, so that idea was out of the question. Well, and he wasn't old enough either.

She sulked and slowly walked into the study with heavy feet. Sirius was curled up in a seat with a book. She sighed loudly and plopped herself into one of the other seats. Sirius didn't seem to notice, so she sighed loudly again.

"Yes, dear cousin of mine?" Sirius said plainly, turning a page in the book.

"I wanna go out but I don't want to go alone," she said, sighing again.

"I'm sorry, Nymphadora. As much as I would love to go out with you, I can't," Sirius said with a regretful tone. "Why not ask the twins?"

"Product testing."

"Bill?"

"Giving Floor English lessons."

Sirius snorted slightly to cover a laugh."What about Lupin?"

"Ew. He's old and acts it Sirius," Tonks scoffed.

"Not always," Sirius shrugged. "There was one time in our Seventh year we slipped him a good bit of Scotch and Firewhiskey-"

"I don't think I wanna hear this..."

"-He was more than willing to take on the dare to give all the older Gryffindors a striptease." Sirius gave a slight laugh. "Those were the days."

"That is not a mental image I wanted in my head Sirius, thanks." Tonks said bitterly. "He doesn't have a fun bone in his body anymore though."

Sirius looked over at her and smirked. "Oh yes he does. Should have seen us down here the other night playing drinking games. Shameless, fun-loving hussy when he's been drinking. And if I recall correctly, one hell of a dancer."

Tonks' ears perked. "Dancer? What kind of dancing?"

"Ballroom, tango, you name the exotic dances he can probably do them. Well, except for belly dancing. That was a 'girls only' thing..." Sirius looked back to his book and shrugged. "Get him in some relaxed clothes. Get him a couple drinks. Well, actually-" Sirius seemed to think a moment. "-two margaritas should do it. Very low alcohol tolerance. Comes with the lycanothropy, I think. Never met a werewolf that could hold their liquor."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "And how many werewolves have you known?"

"Just Remus," Sirius shrugged. "Look, if you don't want to take him for your own personal fancy. Then take the lad out for pity. He needs to get out more than I do. Do it as a favour to your poor, house ridden, cousin. I'm sick of seeing him mope about every night when he's still able to get out and have fun if he wants."

"He never struck me as the dancing type." Tonks commented. "But, I'll take your word for it. But, I swear, if he just sits at a table with that lost puppy look I'll bloody kill you."

Sirius just gave a small smile and flicked his hand slightly, as if shooing her away. Tonks bounced up out of her seat and practically skipped to the door.

"Oh, and Tonks." Sirius called. "Whatever you do, do _not_ let him get a hold of any whiskey." He paused. "Unless, of course, you _want_ a sex crazy werewolf trying to get in your pants."

"Right-o Sirius," Tonks gave his a mock salute and darted up the stairs. She was already mentally going over what all she was going to be feeding Remus when they got to the club.

_Start with a nice, mild coke and rum. Then perhaps a margarita, like Sirius suggested. If he's not loosened up then we bring out the shots of tequila._

She knocked on Remus' door loudly. "Remus! Lemme in!" Without waiting for him to call back, she barged in.

He was sitting on his bed, reading the paper. He simply folded the corner of his paper over slightly and looked at her. "May I help you, Tonks?" he asked flatly. "Since you obviously have no idea what it means, when you knock and no one answers, I'm assuming this is important."

"I want to go out dancing and listening to music," Tonks said, fists on her hips.

"Have fun," Remis said plainly, straightening his paper.

"I don't want to go by myself and well, you haven't been out in a while. I figured I'd see if you wanted to come along," Tonks gave a bright smile.

"Did Sirius give you the idea to ask me?" Tonks nodded. "So I'm guessing it would be pointless to try and convince you otherwise, since he probably already informed you of how I get when I have a few drinks?" Tonks nodded again, grinning ear to ear. "I'm going to have to beat him within an inch of his life later."

"I'll help," Tonks bounced across the room and tore the paper from Remus' hands. "Come on. Let's get you ready to go. You have to look at least like you belong in the club. Yes, yes... Relaxed, casual, muggle clothes. None of the suits. I don't want people thinking you're my dad or something."

She grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. "Let's see what we have to work with here." She took a good look at him in his slacks and sleeveless undershirt. "Hmm, nice. If I could say so myself." Her hands slowly ran up and down his arms several times before she made herself pull away.

"Erm, right," Tonks cleared her throat. "Perhaps a light coloured over-shirt would be all you need. And, of course, shoes. Go to it!"

"You're not going to try to take advantage of me while I'm inebriated are you?" Remus asked, walking over to his wardrobe.

"I like you Remus," Tonks said plainly. "But not that much."


	2. Chapter Two

Title: The werewolf and the raver  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: This fic contains use of alcohol and some rough language.  
Summary: Tonks finds out exactly how much fun Lupin can get... when mixed with a little alcohol. Lupin-Tonks

* * *

Chapter Two  
The Mistakes.

* * *

She tapped her black nails on the table and sighed in boredom. _This is horrible_, she thought. _All he can do is sit there talking about how wonderful Hogwarts was. Blah, blah, blah. This is obviously what I get for worrying about not having a good time with Remus._

The lad across from her continued talking non-stop about his Defense Against Dark Arts. He was apparently oblivious to the fact she didn't want to talk. No, she wanted to get out and dance with the other youthful people of the Magical and Muggle worlds gathered on the dance floor, getting lost in the techno beats the DJ was playing.

Any other night she would have had fun. But no, she had to jinx it and say she wouldn't have fun because she _had_ to bring Remus along.

The club was a melting pot of fun loving muggles and young witches and wizards. Everyone could be who they were and no one cared. The young magical kind found it fun because of the energy the place gave off, and they could use their magic if they so desired. The muggles liked it because of the "cool displays," it hardly ever crossed their minds that the displays came from magic. That was all because the dance floor, surrounded by the various lights and music, created a euphoria that Tonks wanted to dive into.

Unfortunately, she couldn't because she'd had the misfortune of being stuck at a table talking to the ultimate poster-child for how wonderful Hogwarts was. Well, she wasn't talking, just somewhat vaguely listening. Instead, she was watching the play of the bright laser lights on the heads and hands of the young people below. And she was wishing she could be lost in the crowd the same way Remus was.

_Remus_, her eyes widened. _Bloody hell, I promised I'd keep an eye on him._

She looked at the young man that had been boring her to death for the past hour and put a hand on his. "Okay, look. I have a friend that I'm supposed to be looking out for. It's his first time here so I promised. But it's been absolutely mind numbing talking to you."

She grabbed up her drink and finished it in one big gulp before racing off. She had to find Remus and make sure no one had been giving him anything he wasn't supposed to have. She found him in a corner with some girl with crayon red hair with black streaks in it. The girl looked like she was trying to inhale Remus' head.

"Remus!" Tonks called. "Stop snogging her for a moment, I just need a quick word."

Remus pulled away from the girl and promptly scurried over to Tonks. He shook her hand eagerly. "Hello Nymphadora, I have been looking _everywhere_ for you. How are you?" The tone in his voice was drunk but very excited about her being there. "I asked her-" he turned slightly and pointed to the corner, but the girl he'd been there with was gone. "Hmm. Well, there _was_ someone there. They didn't know where you were either so they were going to help me find you."

"Yeah, I noticed. The two of you were searching rather hard... Think you can handle a few more drinks old man?" Tonks asked. "I need a friend to drink with to get that one guy out of my memory."

"Was he not nice?" Remus asked, frowning deeply. He started looking around the club as if searching for the lad.

"No... No, he was nice. Just very boring so I want to wipe the conversation from my memory. Remus!" she whistled slightly to get his attention back to her. "Come drink with me?"

"Certainly!" he beamed. He gently took her arm and started leading her toward the bar. "They have a fine grade firewhiskey here. Tastes almost like spiced honey when you drink it."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait one tick," Tonks said. "How much firewhiskey have you had?"

Remus stopped and turned to her. "Just one or two," he said innocently. Tonks raised her eyebrow. "The last time a lovely lady bought me some."

"Remus, I was told to watch you closely when it came to the whiskey," she huffed. "How many have you had in all tonight?"

Remus looked up at the ceiling, becoming somewhat distracted until Tonks made him look back at her. "Six," he replied promptly. "I can take a few more before I get the way Sirius told you I would get." He started pulling her toward the bar again. "Come on. We came here to be together and have fun. We'll have just enough drinks to get you enjoying yourself again and-" he had looked up and temporarily became distracted again "-and then we'll dance a little and go back to Grimmauld. Because that's what we came here for, right Tonks?"

As they took a seat at the bar Tonks nodded. "Yeah, you're right. That is what we came here for."

888

_"Okay, yay, we made it back."_

_"Wonderful navigational skills Nymphadora," Remus said, giggling like a madman._

_"Tonks," she corrected._

_"Nymphadora." _

_"Tonks!"_

_"Nym-pha-do-ra."_

_"Think you're cute don't you?" she asked, pursing her lips._

_"Would it be better if I sang it to the tune of 'God save the Queen'?"_

_She glared at him but suddenly found herself unable to be angry with a thoroughly intoxicated man with glitter in his hair. Not to mention one that was propped helplessly against a light pole. She just sighed heavily and shook her head. Walking up to him, she cupped his face in her hands._

_"No, Remus. It wouldn't be better if it was to the tune of 'God Save the Queen'. In fact, that would probably make it worse." _

_For a moment she tried to remember exactly how much she'd had to drink, because she had never noticed how handsome Remus looked before that moment. Maybe it hadn't been the alcohol, perhaps it had been the dancing. Besides, they had been rather close and been dancing rather provocatively between rounds of firewhiskey._

_For some reason she didn't think he was so much older than her, at that moment. In fact, he was just the right age for her to see what exactly the girl in the club had been getting in the corner..._

_Before she had the chance to lean in, Remus had yanked her to him and planted his mouth on hers..._

Tonks reached blindly for the alarm clock only to have her vague mind register that it wasn't coming from her room. She let her arm fall over the side of the bed with a heavy sigh, content with the idea that pehaps she was just hearing her neighbour's alarm clock, as she often did so early in the morning.

Her mind was numb and fuzzy, her mouth felt like she had been forced fed several cotton balls, and she felt as if she were going to be sick. Which meant, she had obviously had a good night out with Remus after all. She didn't exactly know, persay, just bits here and there that her mind was able to remember after about their third round of firewhiskey.

She went over a mental check list of things she remembered: Drinking, yes. Dancing, oh yes. Walking back to Grimmauld Place... no.

Had she gone home with someone else and left Remus unattended? She opened her eyes only to see nothing but a cloud of pink in front of her face. She brushed her hair out of her face and gave a relieved sigh as she realized she had made it back to Sirius' house and had obviously just picked a room to fall in.

Her head started spinning so she closed her eyes and rolled back toward the middle of the bed. Somewhere close by, her female senses were picking up on a warmth. A warmth that her feet very much was craving. Without opening her eyes she scooted toward the other side of the bed until she came in contact with the warmth and snuggled close to it.

However, her eyes shot open again when she felt the source of the warmth was breathing and it gave a small gruff sound of sorts.

_Oh bloody hell. Only I would bring some random guy to Order Headquarters... Leave it to me to spill the facts about it's location to someone that I don't even know. _Tonks thought in a panic. She quickly sat up and turned to face the person that she had decided to have a one-nighter with.

Her jaw dropped with shock. She was too surprised to even move. Apparently he was too shocked too. Because both Tonks and Remus both looked as if they had commited a very foul crime.


	3. Chapter Three

Title: The werewolf and the raver  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rating: PG-13 R!  
Warning: This fic contains use of alcohol and some rough language.  
Summary: Tonks finds out exactly how much fun Lupin can get... when mixed with a little alcohol. Lupin-Tonks  
AN: Upped the rating because this chapter decided to go further than I had originally anticipated O,o;

Grand total: 13, going onto 14, pages within my document thingie.

* * *

Chapter Three  
The First Test.

* * *

They just stayed frozen for several moments, looking at each other with confused and forlorn expressions on their faces. Both of them tried forming words with their mouths, only to find out their voices didn't want to respond. Finally, Tonks managed a slight squeak and cleared her throat before continuing. 

"We didn't- Did we?" she asked, her voice cracking. "We couldn't have. There's no way we got that bad... Is there?" Tonks peeked beneath the blanket she had pressed against her chest. All she was wearing was her socks, not a good sign. "Are you?" She attempted to look under the part of the blanket Remus was using to cover himself, he just swatted at her hand and held the blanket tighter around himself.

"I assure you, Tonks, all I have on is this blanket," Remus replied shortly.

"There has to be some sort of explanation for this," Tonks squeaked, she swallowed hard. "There's no possible way- Maybe we just accidentally got into the same bed and didn't realize we were naked. Yeah, that's it. There's no possible way-"

"There's one way to know." Remus glanced at her slightly and looked at the wall. "Just, run to the bathroom and check yourself for any bite marks."

"Bite marks?" Tonks asked blandly.

"Bite marks," Remus repeated. He closed his eyes and waved his hand slightly. "It's a werewolf thing. Just go check. Look everywhere. And I do mean _everywhere_."

"Could you, not look?"

"Wasn't planning to," Remus replied quickly, his face intent on the wall.

Tonks quickly scooted back across the bed and picked up the first article of clothing she got her hands on. She recognized it as being the over-shirt Remus had decided to put on for their excursion. She simply shrugged and put it on, noting that it was missing a few buttons as she scurried to the bathroom connected to Remus' room.

She was thankful for the fact there was a long mirror on the back of the door, so that she wouldn't have to venture outside of Remus' room for the search for any bite marks. _Bite marks_, Tonks snorted slightly, _never would have figured Remus to be a biter._

She dropped the shirt off her shoulders and studied her reflection. A slight frown disturbed her features as she took note of the several marks on her breasts and neck. None of them were bite marks, though, they looked more like the result of sucking instead of biting. Nothing she hadn't had before.

She turned around and brushed her hair up off the back of her neck. No bites were anywhere on the back of her neck, shoulders, or her back in general. She pursed her lips slightly and looked down at her feet. _He had said to check everywhere_... She lifted her foot and grasped her ankle and looked at the bottom of her foot. She lowered the foot and did the same to the other.

She weaved unsteadily before losing balance and crashing to the floor. She pushed herself onto her elbows and winced slightly. "Ouch." Her eyes widened and she quickly scurried to her feet. She gawked as she looked at her inner thigh... where a rather large bite mark rested. A few of the teeth indentions had actually broken the skin. The skin around the bite mark was surrounded by a dark bruise. "WHAT THE HELL!" She clapped her hand over her mouth and simply snatched the shirt up and yanked it back on.

"There's a bite mark," she said as she re-entered Remus' room.

Remus had already pulled his pants on and was sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked up as she had come into the room. "Let me see it."

"No."

"Well I need to see it to make sure we didn't- y'know." His face flushed a lovely shade of pink.

"I'm not showing it to you."

"Why not?"

Tonks sputtered slightly. "Well... it's- It's some place I don't want you to see. Or, close to it."

"Was the skin broken?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

Remus swore and buried his face in his hands. He gave a heavy sigh and looked up at Tonks. "The wolf marked you as his mate."

"WHAT!" Tonks suddenly felt dizzy and lowered herself into a chair. "Does that mean- You and I - we did... Maybe we didn't. Maybe-"

Remus gave a bitter laugh. "The wolf will only mark his mate during or after the mating process, never before hand. Which, if the mark is where I think it is, you were marked _after_."

"I think I'm going to be sick." As if to prove her point, Tonks swallowed hard. "Okay. What happens after the wolf marks his mate?" Remus looked at her flatly. She narrowed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "_No._ We couldn't have." Remus nodded slightly. "_Twice?_" Tonks yelped.

"That all depends."

Tonks glared at Remus. "On what?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"Werewolves don't like to stop until their mate is-" His faced flushed again. "-_pleased_."

Tonks covered her eyes firmly with her hands. Once would have been acceptable. Twice, maybe. But more than twice was definitely unacceptable for her. Small flashes of images went through her head.

_Dimly lit street. _

_The over head street lamp was out, leaving them only with light from neighboring lamps. _

_Her back was against the lamp post, Remus was deeply sucking on her neck. His hands had been under her skirt..._

Tonks gasped and dropped her hand away from her eyes. "There has got to be some reason this happened. I'm not one to just go about shagging my _friends_ during a drunken stupor."

Remus frowned deeply at this. "If you're suggesting that I am harboring some sort of sexual attraction to you, you are greatly mistaken, Nymphadora Tonks."

She flared her nostrils slightly and stalked over to him and pointed her finger in his face. "Well, the feelings weren't coming from _me_." Remus casually slapped her hand out of his face. "Erm. Right. You're right. You're not exactly the type to go about lusting after young girls. Maybe it was simply something that came from drinking entirely too much and feeling lonely."

Remus seemed to roll the idea around in his mind a few times before giving a slight nod. "You're right. Maybe it _was_ the alcohol."

"Maybe," Tonks echoed. "Let's just- forget this happened and go about our business for today." Remus nodded with agreement. "And tonight, we'll sit down and test the theory of if it was the alcohol."

Remus looked at her sharply. "Pardon? What do you mean 'test the theory'? You mean, sit down with a few bottles of fire whiskey and see what happens?"

"Exactly. If we wake up in separate rooms. It means that we just weren't thinking right due to our excursions last night." Tonks nodded firmly. "And, if we do wake up in the same bed again it definitely means we don't need to be drinking around each other because something in our minds clicks and we turn into sex obsessed animals."

"For the life of me I cannot figure out your logic on that one," Remus said flatly. "Basically you're saying if we drink and we don't it means we just weren't thinking right. But at the same time you're suggesting that if we do end up-" he quickly looked her over "-that is means we weren't thinking right. Either way it proves we were not in the correct frame of mind."

"_Exactly_," Tonks said with a firm nod.

"Did I miss something or was I just miscommunicating?" Remus asked.

"Okay. First step is to find out if it was the fire whiskey that did it," Tonks explained. "If we get pissed tonight and wake up together again, it means the fire whiskey may have been the reason we had a lapse in judgment." Remus sighed heavily and looked at her, awaiting the rest of her explanation. "However, tomorrow, we just spend time with each other and see if it leads to-" she paused, trying to find the right word. "-erm... mating. If it doesn't that means that this was purely an alcohol related incident."

"I still feel as if we're going about this completely wrong," Remus commented. "I don't think setting ourselves up for another possible night of - you know - isn't the way to go."

"I'm going to go get dressed and showered. Then I'll get Sirius to transfigure some fire whiskey out of some water. You and me, tonight, in the study, after everyone is in bed. Got it?" Remus snorted slightly. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

888

"Hey, Nymphadora, have you seen Remus?"

"I'm not seeing Remus," Tonks said defensively as Sirius came into the study. "What makes you think I'm seeing Remus? He's too old for me, you know. I would never even consider seeing him."

Sirius gave her a strange look. "I asked if you had _seen_ him. Not if you were _seeing_ him, Nymphadora. I was wanting him to come help me out with some cleaning out."

"Well, it's not my job to keep up with him! What's with the twelve degree!" she proclaimed. "You're acting as if I watch his every move. He's not my boyfriend you know, he's just a friend. So why would I know exactly where he is!"

Sirius, if possible, only looked more perplexed. "I wasn't suggesting anything. I was just asking if you knew where he was."

Tonks huffed slightly. "He's in the basement making sure that mold isn't something that will end up spouting teeth or something." She sank herself into her copy of _Witch Weekly_ as Sirius slowly left the study, giving her a slightly suspicious look. "Don't give me that look Sirius! He had to tell _someone_ where he'd gone in case it _did_. I just happened to be available! It doesn't mean anything!"

"ALRIGHT! No need to get your knickers in a twist!" Sirius yelled from outside the study, waking up Mrs. Black in the process.

Tonks huffed again and turned a page in the magazine and was greeted with Remus' smiling face. He was showing off a creature in a tank with pride. She turned a few pages back and read the heading at the beginning of the article "The Professors of Hogwarts, 1993". She looked at the front cover. Of course, it had been a copy from only two weeks after school would have started that year.

She growled slightly and threw the magazine into the seat beside her. But then she started feeling a nagging sensation in the back of her head. She was curious about the bloody article, so she snatched the magazine back up and turned back to the two pages dedicated to Remus:

* * *

Professor Remus J. Lupin has decided to take the role of Defense Against Dark Arts  
(DADA) for this year, a job that most consider to be cursed. Though he has no immediate  
plans to make his job permanent, when asked he said, "If Headmaster Dumbledore asks  
me to stay longer, what sort of person would I be to say no?"

This isn't Professor Lupin's first venture into teaching, by any means. He has taught at various  
smaller institutions of magic through out the Isles. However, it was his last job as a Transfiguration  
professor at Ireland's prestigious Tara's Academy for Witches that led Professor Lupin into a  
three year hiatus from teaching, in which he researched Dark Arts and how to fight them. He had  
the most unfortunate run in with an over-excelling witch at the all-girls institute, feeling angry by his  
repeated rejection to her advances, placed a love spell on him.

"The moment the Headmaster suspected something," Professor Lupin explained. "He made sure to  
call me to his office and had me examined only to find remnants of the spell in my system. It had  
been a charm of sorts that they used. The only student they knew capable of such a spell and the  
girl that requested the spell to be done, had their wands broken and were expelled. Luckily, it was  
before anything major happened."

Luck indeed! Even with the gray hair that darns his lovely dark blond hair only adds to the appeal  
of this year's DADA professor. Not to mention his stunning gray-hazel eyes and a disarmingly, shy  
smile that almost made him _Witch Weekly's_ most charming smile winner for this week. An award  
he humbly refused to accept, when it was offered to him, only added to his mysterious charm. It's  
no wonder the most of his female students of Tara's Academy absolutely loved Transfiguration.

This, apparently, is also a trait that carried over into his post as Hogwarts' DADA professor. "You  
can tell he loves teaching," one female seventh year student commented, with a dreamy sigh. "It only  
makes me more eager to graduate so it wouldn't be wrong to daydream about him."

But, girls aren't the only ones at Hogwarts to appreciate Professor Lupin's passion for his job.  
Neville Longbottom, a third year, commented to _Witch Weekly_ about one of the first lessons with his  
new professor. "He was teaching us to use the 'riddikulus' spell on a boggart. The entire class got to  
see me put Professor Snape into my grand mum's clothes! It was great!"

"His classes are bloody brilliant!" Ronald Weasley, also a third year, commented. "Loads better than  
Lockhart and Quirrel combined."

"He has knowledge of Defenses but he is also very knowledgeable in the use of the Defensive  
measures," commented Hermione Granger, top of all her third year classes at Hogwarts. "One can tell  
he absolutely loves teaching and helping young people prepare themselves against what the Dark Arts  
have to offer."

_Witch Weekly_ tried to get a comment from the infamous Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, but we had  
the unfortunate occurance of him getting lost in the droves of students in the corridors, when approached  
for a comment.

And only to make things better, Professor Lupin is also the author of several books, which he has had  
published under various other names. He did so to keep his students from becoming distracted by "having  
a celebrity for a professor".

Also, being a graduate of Hogwarts, Professor Lupin finds a certain nostalgia to returning to the place  
he spent most of his youth. When asked about his Hogwarts days, Professor Lupin just smiled and  
said, "I somehow managed to make prefect while I was young and as adventurous as my friends."

* * *

Tonks had to stifle a snicker as she finished reading the article. She had a rather hard time ever picturing Remus as being adventurous, even when he was younger. _No, that's a lie_, she thought. She had seen adventure and youth in his eyes while he'd been dragging her through the bar the night before.

She timidly chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at the various pictures of Remus that were all around the article. She was amused to find that, in almost all the pictures, Remus would look toward the edge of the photograph with an almost nervous look and start scooting toward it's edge when she moved her eyes to another picture. Part of her thought he looked very cute trying to candidly slip out of view.

Tonks shook her head to clear it. "I know I didn't just think of Remus with the word 'cute' attached to the sentence." She blinked several times, shut the magazine and slowly set it beside her on the seat. Feeling thoroughly disturbed by her own thinking, she quickly got up and ran up the stairs, tripping several times in the process as she tried to hide herself in her room.

_Okay_, she thought frantically. Maybe it was just the article. It made him sound handsome and desirable. That's why she so suddenly thought he could be slightly attractive. _Yeah right_, a voice said in the back of her mind. _And I'm the Queen of all Faeries._

Tonks racked her brain hard. When had she started taking notice of how Remus looked? She remembered seeing him snogging the girl at the club and shook her head. "No," she muttered, beginning to pace nervously. In his room, when she had been getting him to go to the club? Even now she would admit she had rather liked what she had seen of him without the form-hiding tweed coat on. Hell, she'd had to fight her hands off his arms once she had touched him.

_Nope_, her mind piped. _Before then_.

She frowned deeply. She needed a few drinks. Her mind was simply confused because she had woken up in his bed that morning. It was suddenly wanting her to see herself doing things, and thinking things, in situations that she knew she hadn't been thinking, or feeling, at the moment she had originally done it.

This only further made her want to prove that it had truly only been the alcohol that had influenced their night of wild, reckless abandonment of themselves. _Six times_, the small voice chimed. "Two times," Tonks hissed to herself.

She needed to stop before her mind got carried away and started planning their wedding. It took more than reading a stupid magazine article and a night of drunken sex to get Nymphadora Tonks fixated with a man. _Even though he _does_ have a very charming smile and lovely eyes._

Tonks looked at her reflection in the mirror and narrowed her eyes at herself. She pointed a finger in her reflection's face. "Don't you dare." That settled it. She was going to prove once and for all that she _didn't_ have a thing for Remus J. Lupin.

Regardless of what he insinuated.

888

"Come on. Off with it Remus," Tonks ordered. "I hadda take mine off you hafta take yours off." Within seconds Remus' shirt hit her in the face. "Okay, my turn." She fished the galleon out of the little glass and Remus did the honours of refilling said glass with firewhiskey. "I'm actually usually very good at this."

"Are you now," Remus snickered. "How does that explain you being in just your socks and knickers, and me just now losing my shirt?"

"Beginner's luck!" Tonks exclaimed. "Now don't be distracting me like all the other times. Keep your toes to yourself too Mister Lupin. None of that footsy stuff like the last three times."

They were on their second bottle of firewhiskey and in about the fourth go round of their game. Only thing was, this round, Tonks had upped the stake a little by making it a stripping version. After making sure the lock to the study was magically locked, they had engaged in their little strip drinking game.

"You said 'luck', that means you have to drink anyways," Remus snickered.

"HA! You said 'luck' too so you have to have a drink!" Tonks laughed, pointing at him.

"You just said it again," Remus smirked. "Make that two drinks, _Nymphadora_."

Tonks shook her fist at Remus and took her two drinks and waited for him to take his. After the glass was set back down, she refilled it and took the galleon between her fingers. She studied it for a moment before trying to get her aim right. After studying her options for a moment she bounced the galleon off the table.

It bounced on the table twice before going into the little glass. Tonks clapped with glee. "Now, let's see," she tapped her chin in a contemplative manner. "I get to make a rule." She thought a long moment. "How about... the word Nymphadora cannot be used?"

"Then what could I call you since I made the rule that your last name couldn't be used?" Remus asked.

Tonks snorted slightly. "Iunno. Think of something. Call me Sexy Pants if you wish, but no more Nymphadora!"

So far the list of words they were not allowed to use were restricted to not saying: Tonks, luck, dammit, fair, and interesting. And now, "Nymphadora" had been added to the list. In addition, anytime Remus winked at Tonks, she had to give him a smile and say "You're such a smart, sexy, wolf of a man" and gods forbid she didn't see him wink at her. If she missed out, she had to take four of the glasses full and drink them before her next attempt at ringing the glass with the galleon.

Tonks slid the glass over in front of Remus. "Drink up Remus," she said with a wide grin.

"Anything for Lacy Knickers," he snickered, giving her a wink.

"You're such a smart, sexy, wolf of a man," Tonks said, adding a bit of allure to her voice.

Remus choked on the drink slightly but put the glass back down. "Happy to know you feel that way Miss Knickers." He poured more fire whiskey into the glass and set it on the mark the glass went on.

Tonks leaned back in her chair and lightly ran her fingertip over her bottom lip. She twirled the ends of her long blue hair around a finger on her other hand and watched Remus. His eyes were locked on the finger that was slowly going back and forth on her lip.

"That's distracting," he muttered and looked down at the glass. "You should stop."

Tonks grinned. "And what if I don't?" she challenged.

"I'll wink at you again," Remus warned. He pursed his lips and held the galleon in his fingers. He easily bounced the galleon off the table and it landed promptly in the glass. Sliding the glass over to her, he grinned. "No sexual advances toward werewolves. If you get caught doing so, you will have to give me a kiss in addition to taking two drinks."

He gave her a playful wink as she drank the fire whiskey and placed it back on the mark. "_You_ are such a smart, sexy, _wolf of a man_," Tonks said, nodding her head about dramatically.

"I do believe that counts as a -" Remus gave a mock gasp. "-a sexual advance."

"Now that's not fair!" Tonks gawked. "I'm supposed to do that when you wink at me."

Remus tsked. "You just used a banned word. And the emphasis on it being me is not a requirement. So, be demanding payment for your use of a sexual advance is perfectly within the legal limits of the game."

"No, no... I meant it as in like, you know, f-a-r-e as in paying a cabbie or something."

"Okay, I'll let you out of that one. But, either you come over here and kiss me or I'll come over there, Lacy Knickers," Remus smirked. "I wish I could say you wouldn't like what I would do to you if I did come over there but-" his voice dropped to almost a low, cunning growl. "-I know you would in fact love it."

Tonks pursed her lips and took the two drinks she was required to take for breaking the "no sexual advances toward werewolves" rule. She huffed in a haughty manner and stood up, stumbling slightly as she walked around the table to him. "_You_ are impossible," she sneered, poking him in the chest.

He yanked her to straddling his lap. "And _you_ have to kiss me," Remus smirked. His hands slowly slid over her thighs and hips, making Tonks shiver slightly.

She adjusted herself on his lap and threw her arms around his neck, before planting a firm kiss on his mouth. Almost instantly something clicked in the deep recesses of her mind. Part of her didn't want to stop kissing him, the other part was going crazy with wanting more. One of his arms pulled her hips flush against him, his hand gently cupping her buttocks and fingers gently playing with the edges of her lacy underwear. His other hand ever so slowly found it's way under her lacy bra and gently kneaded her breast as they kissed for a long time. His thumb occasionally stroked over the tip, driving that part of her that wanted more even crazier.

His mouth broke away from hers, but hungrily slid down her chin and attached to a sensitive spot just beneath her ear. But the thing that was really driving her nerves to extreme was that both of his hands, or rather the fingers on his hands, were now ever-so-lightly scratching up and down her back.

Every part of her mind couldn't help but wonder how she could have let herself forget something like this the night before. Had something like this been the real reason she had ended up in his bedroom? There wasn't a part of her that could imagine how she would have ever been able to let someone that was as good of kisser as Remus to get away without a good, thorough, romp. Especially when they would have the excuse of being inebriated to give them a guilt free morning-after.

She threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him back so she could look at him in his eyes. "Hey Remus, what would I have to do if I just ripped all your clothes off? Would that count as a sexual advance?"

Remus only gave a soft, growl-like hum before holding her against him and carrying her over to a close by sofa. "I'd have you do what any man would do if he had a pretty little woman in his lap wearing nothing but her knickers... And that would _definitely_ count as a sexual advance."

"So what do I get for punishment?" Tonks asked gently.

"You'll find out in about ten seconds." Remus grinned, sitting up to take off his belt and tossing it aside.

"I'm holding you to that promise or I'll take over. Ten..." she smirked slightly as she watched him quickly unfasten his pants. "Nine..." He quickly wriggled free of the pants and his boxers. "Eight..." Her eyes slowly looked him over. "Se-se-sev-seven..." His nimble hands practically yanked her knickers down her legs. "Six..." His hands went to the front of her bra, where it was fastened. "five, four... three.two.one."

She dove at him, taking him by surprise as she pinned him down onto the sofa and sank herself down on him. The initial feeling of him inside of her made her gasp. He pulled her down to him for another kiss and, before she could make any sort of objection, her back was the one to the sofa and he was looming over her.

Ordinarily she would have venomously objected to taking a submissive role in something of that nature. But, for some reason, she didn't feel submissive. In fact, if it was possible, she felt as if she had more control. The soft moans that escaped from Remus' lips as he moved against her only served to empower her. She slowly raked her nails down his chest as was delighted at the shudder that went through him.

He leaned down and kissed along the sides of her neck. She lightly closed her eyes and groaned as his movements became progressively faster. Running her fingers through his hair and gripping the locks between her fingers tightly, she softly whispered words of encouraging demands in his ear. Demands which he delivered shortly after the words had left her lips.

She dug her fingernails into his shoulders as his hot-breathed panting echoed within her ear. A soft scream slipped through her lips before she could manage to repress it. Before she had the chance to do much else, her mind had slipped across the universe and into a blissful euphoria of Remus' creation.

* * *

**Okay, (sighs and taps wand to wordpad) I solemnly swear never to writer another "love scene".**


	4. Chapter Four

Title: The werewolf and the raver  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rating: R!  
Warning: This fic contains use of alcohol and some rough language.  
Summary: Tonks finds out exactly how much fun Lupin can get... when mixed with a little alcohol. Lupin-Tonks

**Here's the real chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Four  
The Memories.

* * *

Tonks stirred slightly and hummed as she felt Remus' warmth behind her. Part of her was starting to think perhaps she did have a fancy for him after all. Maybe he'd been right when he'd accused her of being the one behind their drunken copulations. She kept her eyes closed as she felt his warm hand slowly slid down her arm, followed by an almost regretful sigh against the back of her neck. 

"I apologize," he whispered, she felt him reach over her. "It really is best this way Nymphadora."

She was about to ask him what he meant when she heard him softly whisper a single word: _Obliviate_.

888

Tonks stirred slightly and her hand went to her head with a whimperish groan. She barely opened her eyes and smiled to herself. She was in her little guest room. Obviously her and Remus had managed to keep their hands off each other. She rolled over and jumped slightly.

Remus was curled up with his back to her, fully dressed and clothes looking wrinkled. She could tell by the hand that was massaging his temple that he wasn't sleeping. Slowly, she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned towards her.

"Morning," he said dully. "In case you're wondering, yes." He looked away, his eyes intently on the curtains that were around the bed. "This can't keep happening," he muttered almost too low for her to hear him.

She bit her bottom lip slightly. Part of her wanted to think that maybe he was over-reacting a little to waking up with her two mornings in a row. Then again, she knew how he was dodgy due to his lycanothropy. She could scarcely even begin to guess at all the things running through his mind.

"Remus. It has to be happening for a reason," she said quietly. "Maybe you were right yesterday. Maybe- maybe I do have some sort of feelings for you." She reached toward him and he quickly got out of the bed.

"This has gone on long enough," Remus sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. He dropped his hands and a far off look was in his eyes as he looked at her for a long moment. "I can't keep doing this to myself, Sirius is right."

There was a pained look on his face as he walked toward the door. Tonks pulled a small blanket around herself and grabbed his arm before he reached the door. "Can't keep doing what?"

"_This_," he spat. "I can't keep waking up next to you every morning. Before long we'd just end up right where it did last time. Sirius is right, I shouldn't do this to you or myself. I don't think I could take it again."

"What are you talking about Remus? And look at me damn you."

When he did, she almost regretted it. There was something deep in his eyes that was causing him pain. He slowly touched her lips with his thumb and for a moment he seemed to make a move to kiss her but stopped himself.

He shook his head. "No. I don't want to have to see you hurt again. So no. It's too complex for you to understand."

"Look, Remus, I'm sure you're just feeling guilty about the fact I'm either so much younger than you or that you feel I wouldn't want you because you're a werewolf. But, Remus, I've thought about it since yesterday morning. You were right. I... Part of me thinks that maybe I do have feelings for you."

Remus squeezed his eyes shut. "Don't say that," he said quietly, his voice shaking. "Please don't say that." He roughly pulled his arm from her grasp and walked out. Sirius was just outside the door. Both him and Remus exchanged a look. "I don't want to hear it Sirius. You were right. Dammit, you were right."

Without another word Remus opened the door across the corridor and went in, closing the door behind him. Tonks looked at her cousin, he just looked at her with a look of utmost pity and sighed heavily.

"Get dressed, we need to talk," he said, frowning slightly. "I'll be in the study. I'm ending this once and for all like I should have when it started."

888

She checked her reflection. She tried to make her eyes less puffy and red so that Sirius wouldn't know she had spent most of her time crying, while getting dressed. For some reason, she couldn't quite get it to do right. Maybe it was because she was upset. Then again, her hair had easily changed from the long, somewhat tangled, blue, to the short, bobbed, white that resembled unlit fiber optics that she had seen on Muggle Christmas trees.

_"I like it. It's different," Remus said, grinning as he ran his fingers through the white hair. "Very Christmasy." _

_They were sitting together a study, but it wasn't the one at Grimmauld. She was in his lap with her arms affectionately around his neck. "Too bad I didn't think to do it this way yesterday. Ah well. Oh, by the way, there's kind of another present I wanted to tell you about."_

_"Oh really?" Remus asked with interest. "What could be better than a very beautiful Nymphadora, with fir green long hair, parading about my room in one of those skimpy 'Miss Clause' outfits? And then have her faint when I ask her to marry me?"_

_She gently took his hand and put it on her stomach. "Well, for one, we're going to have that family we were talking about."_

Tonks shook her head to clear it. That was definitely not a real memory. She would remember something like that. Perhaps it had been a dream or something and seeing her hair the way it was reminded her conscious being of it. Maybe she had it much worse than she had anticipated. She had to if she'd dreamt of starting a family with Remus.

And where had they been in her dream? Part of her knew the place was familiar, but the other half was telling her not to daft... The place in her dream was just that, a dream, so it didn't matter.

She shook her hair and it turned a pale green. "That's better." She smoothed her hair down and walked from her room, her eyes lingering on the closed door of Remus' room. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing in there that kept him so quiet. In fact, all she could hear was the sound of his pacing footsteps.

With a heavy sigh, she went down the stairs and joined her cousin in the study. He was going through a black shoe box, looking at pictures before placing them back in the box. Without looking up, Sirius said, "Sit. Close the door and lock it, magically. Sound proof it as well. Remus would be most displeased with me if he knew what I was about to tell you."

She took a seat. He handed her a picture. She took it and half smiled. "I remember this one. You had just reclaimed this place and wanted to have The Order over for a little casual Christmas dinner." She frowned slightly when her picture self look up at Remus and mirrored her current expression before giving a very fake smile to the camera person. "I was mad at him for some reason..."

"Were you?" Sirius asked, taking it. "Do you remember why you were mad at him?" She shook her head. "That's because you wasn't mad at him. You were concerned."

"About what?"

"That he would push you away when he knew."

"Knew what?" Tonks asked.

Sirius placed the picture back into the box and handed it to her. "Look at those and tell me if you remember anything about them. I remember everything about them because I'm the one that took them. But what I wanna know is, what do _you_ remember?"

She flipped through the pictures in the box and sighed. Then she felt herself frown as she looked at the various pictures of her and Remus. Most of them looked as if Sirius had been trying to capture an intimate moment between her and Remus. In most of them, the two had been standing close or sitting closely and whispering something to each other with broad smiles on their faces as if they were sharing some sort of secret that no one else was to know.

"Ah, this one is my favourite just because I remember Remus throwing things at me while I was trying to run out of the room," Sirius chuckled, taking a picture from the box. He took the box from her and handed her the picture he'd gotten out.

She gasped sharply. It was of her and Remus, with nothing but apparently the bed sheets over them. They were facing each other, her head on his bare arm. They were also sleeping. Ever so occasionally, the picture Remus would reach up and lightly stroke the dark hair she had in the picture.

Her head was starting to hurt so she thrust the picture back at Sirius. "Those are all fake! They have to be. I don't remember any of them." She placed a hand on either side of her head and squeezed slightly.

"They're not fake, I took them myself Nymphadora," Sirius insisted. He shook the picture of her and Remus sleeping slightly. "Trust me, when a friend conks me in the head with a brass candle holder, I remember it. He threw it at me because the camera's noise woke him up and the last thing any budding photographer wants to do is wake up a sleep deprived werewolf, especially when he's standing over them. But, hey, it was my mistake."

"I don't care. I still don't remember them," Tonks said heatedly.

"My information on this is a bit sketchy so, bare with me. Apparently, shortly after Remus resigned at Hogwarts, the two of you ran into each other at The Ministry. Just friends, that's all. But from they told me, the sexual tension that started showing up between the two of you was so intense you could take one of those Muggle chainsaws and not be able to cut through it."

Sirius looked at her and placed the picture back into the box then set the box aside. "Any memories yet?" Tonks shook her head. "Anyway, one night, Remus was depressed and you wanted to cheer him up. So you took him along to one of those all-night raves you used to go to."

Tonks got a far away look in her eyes.

"I had just reclaimed stakes to Grimmauld and it was right down the street from the party so the two of you came here. The two of you were a drunken mess. I ended up becoming rather furious because you were more than happy to share the fact that - what was your exact wording - I think they were 'It'n he just so pretty with glitter in his hair? Remus just nailed me against that light pole and then did me a really good favour'." Sirius did his best to mock a cheerful, but drunk voice. "By time I had calmed the pictures down, the two of had already darted up the stairs and taken refuge in one of the bedrooms. The door had been magically locked so I wasn't able to beat him to a bloody pulp."

Tonks closed her eyes tightly, her hand gently resting over where the bite mark was on her thigh.

"Yes," Sirius nodded. "He marked you while 'doing the favour'. I was plain out furious all night long. I had convinced myself that as soon as he came out of that room in the morning I was going to put some silver into his head. But by time morning came around, for some reason, I had gained some rationality."

She stayed quiet, merely listening to her cousin but not believing a word he said. How could she believe him? The story was rather preposterous, even for Sirius.

"Anyways," Sirius continued. "What really changed my mind was when you came breezing down the stairs the next morning. You looked severely hung over but had a huge smile on your face. When you saw me, I wasn't exactly smiling, so you just skipped over to me and hugged me and said 'I think I found my soul mate' and you used the sweetest voice when you said it. It surprised me because, at the time, you had been convinced that no one could ever love you. You had been convinced that all those wild parties you attended would compensate for your lack of love."

"Wild but insecure," Tonks scoffed. "Why are you making all this up?"

"I'm not. And soon enough I'll hit a nerve and the spell will loose it's effect." Sirius sighed and sat back, propping his ankle on his knee. "On with the story then." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, Remus eventually came down stairs. Suddenly, all I wanted to do was throttle him again. Because, hey, he was my age and I felt he had taken advantage of my much younger cousin."

"And what changed you mind all-wise-impulsive-one?" Tonks asked, with a trace of sarcasm.

"I didn't change my mind, just modified my perspective, when I saw the way the two of you looked at each other. Besides, I had my friend back... He was Moony again. It didn't hurt that I was amused by the fact he was going around singing your name to the tune of _God Save the Queen_ all day either. So I wasn't going to complain out loud. There was hardly ever a moment anyone could find you without him close behind or vice versa. If you got sent on a mission without him, he'd mope around. If he got sent on a mission, you'd mope around. So, finally, Dumbledore just started sending the two of you together. Any questions yet?"

"How long have you been planning this little story in your head?" Tonks asked. "And how long will I have to sit here listening to something that is too obviously a story out of your own head."

"For one, Nymphadora, I may be one to able to tell adequate tales, but this one is out there even for me. And I've been wanting to tell you the truth since he obliviated you, more so since yesterday."

"Obli- what?" she could hide the surprise that had over-took her face.

"That's why you can't remember. It was right after Christmas that you told him. When everyone had come here for my little house warming thing... You were worried and it showed. I pulled you into a side room and asked you what was wrong and you just started sobbing and told me that you had found out a few days before that you were pregnant and were scared Remus wouldn't like it."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say Sirius."

"I sat the two of you down after everyone else was gone and we just started talking and I started picking on Remus, asking him when I would get to be an uncle. You just kept looking at me like you were going to kill me. But you ended up happy about what he had to say about it. So the two of you went home, well, to Remus' house. Apparently, my little subject had given him the nerve to tell you something he'd been wanting to say for about a month."

She saw Sirius' eyes go to a ring on her finger. She looked at her hand. Atarnished gold band with simple pink stone in it. "No. No. That's impossible, I bought this ring."

"No, he couldn't bring himself to ask for it back so when he obliviated you, he slightly modified you memory so that you wouldn't know that you were wearing his mother's own engagement ring. Now, don't get me wrong Tonks, I'm not saying you're flighty or anything but how often have _you_ bought rings that you wore non-stop? _That_ is the only ring you never take off. Because the part of you that _does_ remember, remembers how much it meant to you."

"If we were so bloody happy, then why did he obliviate me, Sirius?" She paused. "I mean, why would he want to obliviate me?"

"You were right the first time." Sirius smirked slightly. "Well, not long after you shared the news of the soon-to-be addition with Remus. The two of you were sent on a mission. I tried to convince Dumbledore not to let you go, but he wanted a good reason and well, you swore you'd neuter me if I told anyone before the two of you could make the announcement."

"Sounds like something I would say," Tonks murmured. "I guess."

"Anyway. While on the mission, the two of you came across some Death Eaters that were on a similar mission to get supporters. There was a fight, Remus ended up getting knocked out and so they both hit you with the torturing curse, trying to get information from you. By time the two of you got to any kind of medi-wizard, it was too late. The two of you never got to make your announcement." Sirius gave a sad sigh.

"Before long, guilt had wedged such a deep wedge between the two of you that you were fighting all the time. He always managed to get you out of any mission that could be dangerous, that pissed you off more than anything. Finally, one day, Remus came to me and said the two of you had come to a mutual agreement that one of you would get obliviated and the relationship would never be acknowledged as existing."

"So, it was eventually decided that I would be the one?" Tonks asked crossly.

Sirius nodded. "Remus felt that you were still young and full of of life. And that if you didn't remember anything of it, that you would be happy again. So, the two of you gathered anything and everything that could remind you of the relationship, including your journal. And I collected it all in this little box, I think Remus has the journal now, which is why it's not in there. It was hard for him to have to do it, just so you know. But he was the only one that could do it since he knew everything that would have to be wiped out."

"And you just stood there and let him do it?"

"I had to leave the room actually. I couldn't bring something that had put so much hope in myself, come to an end like that." Sirius looked at her. "He did a good job too. That night you had gone back to acting just like you did before the two of you got together. Except, somehow, there was no type of sexual tension between you and Remus. I think he actually tried to make you think you hated him but it didn't work, because you treated him like you did everyone else. The poor lad has been pining over you ever since."

A wide grin went to Sirius' face. "Actually, the whole reason I convinced you take Remus out with you the other night was because I was hoping that maybe he would see the error of his ways and try to start over with you again. But, you know, that next morning, he came down and tried to convince me, as well as himself, that he hadn't been the one that had been pining after you."

"Let me guess, he tried to blame-"

"The wolf," Sirius finished. "Exactly. He was saying all sorts of things like the wolf just wanted his mate back. The wolf this. The wolf that. I swear one day he's going to try to blame the wolf for him wanting to eat chocolate. When I told him that he got - well, he wasn't very happy about it. He thought I was minimizing the effects the wolf has on him. In fact when he, later, apologized for hitting me..."

"He blamed the wolf didn't he?"

Sirius nodded slightly with traces of amusement shining in his eyes. He looked down at his hands, which were folded in his lap. "You know, if you want to test my theory. Get him to kiss you."

"What?"

"Get him to kiss you. He's still very much in love with you. And trust me, I know that if you get him to kiss you, he won't be able to blame the alcohol like he's been trying to do. Oh, and another thing. He obliviated you yesterday morning, and probably even this morning."

"I think someone needs to obliviate _him_," Tonks snapped. Sirius just laughed. "Why would he want to obliviate it though?"

Sirius shrugged slightly. "That's something you would have to ask him. Maybe he just didn't want you to start getting feelings for him again. Or he was afraid that you would remember the other stuff." He nodded toward the door. "Go. See if he'll kiss you while he's sober. Something tells me that's the secret to unlocking the memories."

Tonks rolled her eyes after she stood up and started for the door. She was going to prove once and for all that Sirius' story had been precisely that. A story.

888

"Go away, Sirius. I don't want to hear it right now."

Tonks jumped slightly at the anger she heard in his voice, she turned the knob anyways and pushed the door open. "I'm not Sirius."

Remus whirled around to face her and shoved a book in the waistline of his pants, behind his back. "Haven't you seen enough of me these past two days?" he asked, somewhat moodily.

"Actually, no I haven't." She pursed her lips and looked down at the floor. "I was thinking. What if all this stuff isn't alcohol related? What if, maybe, I do have some sort of feelings for you that I don't know about?"

She had a slight feeling of deja vu when she looked up at Remus and saw the gentle look in his eyes as he gazed at her. Why did she have the feeling they had actually had this conversation before? _Because you have_, said that familiar voice in the back of her mind. She slowly looked around the room. Yes, this was a bit too familiar for her own tastes. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head to clear it. No, now was not the time to confuse reality with dreams or some fable Sirius had come up with.

"If you're going to suggest we drink again tonight, you can forget it," Remus said lightly, though his voice had a jot of spite in it. "This all stops _now_. You don't have any feelings for me and that's final. And don't start fooling yourself into thinking you do. We're just two lonely people that happened to be around each other when we'd had a liberal amount of alcohol. That's as far as it goes. Nothing more, nothing less." His voice wavered slightly as he whispered barely loud enough for her to hear, "I was just lonely."

She narrowed her eyes. Why wasn't he looking at her? He was acting odd, a little too odd, for someone that had been involved in something so simple as whatthey had done. She wasn't imagining his uncomfortable fidgeting either. Yes, there was obviously something going on here that she was ill informed about. But she wasn't going to readily accept Sirius' story without some sort of proof from Remus, himself.

"Get out, Nymphadora. Please?" he asked calmly. "I would much prefer to be alone right now."

"Not until you hear me out. I think, perhaps, we should test out this new theory. No drinking, no games," she offered, walking over to him. She looked up at him and smiled gently. "Just..." she gently took his hand. "Maybe perhaps, spend the day with me and we see how it goes?"

Remus snatched his hand away. "No. I don't want to give you any false pretenses. I apologize if I have led you on in any manner these past two days. It was not my intention," he said simply, putting his hands in his pockets.

Tonks was rapidly becoming annoyed with how he wouldn't look at her in the eyes. Instead he would look away or look at his feet or at the ceiling. Even when he was at least facing her, his eyes would close until he could look off again.

"Oi, it's not like there will be alcohol involved," Tonks huffed. "Just spend the day with me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No_," Remus growled.

Tonks pursed her lips. "Okay. Then kiss me and I'll leave you alone." _Finally_, she thought as his eyes locked with hers. He narrowed his eyes almost dangerously, as if he were searching her for some sort of hidden agenda.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"For the sake of curiosity," she shrugged. His eyes darted to his bed where his wand lay. "And before you even think about it. There will be no obliviating going on. I'm a bit tired of waking up and not remembering anything. Besides, it's not proper to go around making young girls forget about things for your own sick pleasures."

Remus looked away again. "I never did it for my own sick pleasures," he said quietly. "I did it to protect you. Is that so wrong?"

Tonks blinked repeatedly. "What? So... you mean... you... You _have_ been wiping memories from my mind?" Remus nodded slightly, still not looking at her. "Why?"

"Well, actually it was a bit of a mix of two spells. The obliviation just opened your mind so I could access the memories. I didn't erase them _persay_, just _locked them away_." He took her hands in his and sighed heavily. "I did it so that you could be happy again."

She looked at him confused. "Remus, when I'm around you, I _am_ happy. I'm clumsy and accident prone, but dammit, I'm happy. I may not be able to remember, in my mind, what's been going on these past two days. But part of me knows. I can't explain it really. But all I know is that, since yesterday morning, anytime I looked at you, I felt relaxed and happy. And I want to know why."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," he whispered, reaching up to lightly run his thumb over her forehead. Tonks closed her eyes. She felt him play with the ends of her hair slightly. "This style really _is_ rather Christmasy, you know." Then she felt his warm breath against her ear as he whispered, "What spells and grief have locked away, let this kiss now release."

Tonks opened her mouth to say something, but was promptly stopped by Remus' mouth coming down on hers. Her knees nearly went out at the intensity of it. She threw her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, greeting him with mirrored intensity. Then, without warning, Tonks yanked away as a sharp pain seared through her brain.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and held her hands against the sides of her head. She sank down to the floor as different things flashed through her mind, almost as if she were watching a movie that was going too fast.

_"Nymphadora," Remus asked, rubbing her bare lap with his hand. "You amaze me. Only you would think to try and seduce me in a little skimpy Christmas outfit."_

_"Well, let's hope Sirius hasn't tried to," she teased._

_Remus blinked repeatedly. "That was not a mental image I wanted in my mind, Nymphadora." He shook his head to clear it. Then hand he'd had on her back went into his pocket. "That conversation at Grimmauld got me to thinking." He frowned and started digging in his other pockets. "I" His eyes widened. "Oh dear gods. Get up, get up quickly."_

_She jumped out of his lap just before he leapt to his feet and pulled the cushions off his sofa and searched the cracks folds of the sofa before replacing the cushions. He searched his pockets again, desperately then ran from the sitting room. When he returned he was decidedly calmer, a pleasant smile on his face again._

_"I'd left it in my coat," he said, rather shyly and took his seat. Pulling her back into his lap, he sighed lightly. "As I was saying"_

_"Famous words, Remus," Tonks snickered. "Anyway, as you were saying, before you went mental..."_

_"The conversation at Grimmauld got me to thinking," he repeated. "I was thinking about the lovely woman that was blushing when I was telling Sirius that I was eager and ready to start a family as soon as possible, if I could just convince a lovely chameleon of a woman to do it."_

_"It's not a matter of _doing it_, Remus. We already have several, several times," she teased. She smiled to herself, knowing what little secret she had to share with him sometime later that night. Especially now that she knew it would be something he wanted._

_"So, I figured the best way to convince her of it," Remus grinned and slipped her onto a cushion beside him. "Would be, like this." He got down on both his knees in front of her and took her hand lovingly in his own._

_She felt her breathing stop, as well as her heartbeat, as he slipped a tarnished gold ring on her finger with a pink, oval shaped stone on it._

_"This was my mum's before she passed. She wanted to keep it within the family. Every woman for two centuries that has been proposed to by a Lupin has received this ring." He looked up at her and smiled gently. "Would you _please_ be the next one to wear it?"_

_Her mind reeled for a moment as she tried to gather the air to say yes. Instead, she just fainted._

Tonks looked up at Remus sharply. She blinked several times before slowly starting to snicker, then chuckle, then finally she started laughing. "So I did faint. I fainted? I bloody _fainted_!"

"You do have a tendency to do that when you get too excited." His voice wasn't teasing, just more of a hallow echo of his real voice. "So it worked? You're starting to remember things?"

"I... guess," Tonks said slowly. "It's strange. It's more like I'm watching myself act things out that never happened. But, at the same time-" a pained expression crossed her face as she _remembered_ the torturing at the hands of the two Death Eaters. "-I can feel it... here." She put a hand over her heart.

Remus had his back to her, pouring tea at the small corner table. He glanced over his shoulder and then brought a cup over to her. A look of guilt was on his face. "I apologize," he whispered. "I shouldn't have"

"No," Tonks grabbed the front of his shirt in her fist. "Thank you, Remus." She blinked unsurely as she looked at him. "I think I need to be by myself for a bit," she said quietly. "So I can sort everything out."

Remus frowned slightly and set the sup of tea on the floor and reached behind his back. "Reading this, actually, may help you. I know it helped me see many things through your eyes. Which, I always regretted doing the first obliviation."

She looked at him, frowning slightly as he placed a tattered book in her hands. "How many times have you had to obliviate me?"

"Just three. The one that locked away the memories, one yesterday morning, and one this morning." He hung his head. "I really do apologize. Just didn't want you to be hurting anymore."

She slowly stood up and looked at the book in her hands. It was a journal. _Her_ journal.


	5. Chapter Five

Title: The werewolf and the raver  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rating: R!  
Warning: This fic contains use of alcohol and some rough language.  
Summary: Tonks finds out exactly how much fun Lupin can get... when mixed with a little alcohol. Lupin-Tonks

AN: I'm afraid my muse has gone mental and turned this story into something I never intended it to be. Ah well, can't help what the muse does I suppose.

* * *

Chapter Five  
The Journal

* * *

Tonks stifled a snicker. "'Didn't know a man could do some of those things he did with his tongue'. _My ass,_" she gave a good laugh. She was thoroughly enjoying the the amusement that she was seeing in her journal. The first few pages had been little more than her going on and on about how she had thought Remus was good looking and sweet and wonderful, and all the other things a girl with heart-on for a guy would say.

Sometimes she could recall the memories on the page as she read them, other times it was as if she was just an actor in the skit in her brain, a rather bad actor only pretending to know their part. Other times, she could recall ever scent, every feeling and taste upon her tongue as she read the words.

"'Dear Bullcockey pages'," Tonks laughed, going back to an entry a few days before the one she had been reading. "'Birthday sucked. Didn't get any sweet loving from sexy werewolf, probably because I didn't offer... Dammit. But he did get me a pretty shiny thing. I was dazzled for hours. No, just kidding, but he really did get me something pretty and shiny. A brand new BOOK. What are those odds? He gave it to me when no one else was around. I gave him a hug when I opened it. Actually, I lied. I almost kissed him. I wanted to, but didn't.'

"'He claimed it wasn't much but he'd seen it and thought I would like it' - aww - 'I ended up going out clubbing afterwards. Met a cute guy I can't remember the name of. He wasn't multi-faceted and beautiful the same way Remus is. In fact, this guy was a right out jerk off. I ended up punching him out and getting thrown out for the night. So I went to another club. Little dodgy type place, looked like a place a witch could go unnoticed. Fortunately, I wasn't the only one that seemed to think so.'

"'Yeah, apparently Remus felt it was a place he could go unnoticed as well. So we just sat there and went unnoticed together. We had a few drinks. He actually asked if I was old enough FUMES. The ass, was grinning the whole time. Heh. Anyway, after a few drinks, he walked me back to my flat. Gave me a kiss. squeeeeee! But it was nothing to right home about, really, just a peck on the forehead. Better than nothing, I say. He even came in and helped me patch up where I had busted my knuckles on that guy's teeth.'

"'Went to bed last night and prayed to any god or gods and goddesses I could think of, asked them if they could pretty please, just pretty pretty please give me Remus. Even if it was just for a little bit and like, us getting together signified the end of the world or something. I just want him more than anything. And that if whatever guides the powers of the universe could just give me Remus, I would never ask for anything again... well, unless I scare him with my night time needs and he tries to run away... then I would pray for some rope. Bye journal. You suck for not getting me Remus for my birthday. Then again, you're just paper. This only makes you suck more.'"

Tonks turned a few pages and chewed on her pinkie nail as she read:

May 2, 1994

Dear Sweet, Lovely, beautiful, ivory pages of my past,  
Today is a beautiful spring day. I think the ancients refer to it as  
"Beltane". Kinda of appropriate, I think, considering I ENGAGED  
IN KINKY WEREWOLF SEX LAST NIGHT! Okay, now that I  
have calmed myself down, allow me to continue.

Apparently, my bitching at you the other day did some good, because  
whomever runs the universe decided "What the hell, let the girl have  
him." And I got him. At approximately 3:00am Nymphadora Tonks  
discovered Remus J. Lupin has a slight case of exhibitionism. I was  
helping him walk to Grimmauld because it was closer than my flat and  
he didn't wanna risk apparating to his place "after what happened last  
time" he tried it. Hmm, I think now would be a good time to explain that  
I had taken him to one of my usual raves, just to cheer him up. Post full  
moon depression I think. So, anyway, I was having to escort a giggly and  
glittery Remus to Grimmauld.

On a side, but completely related note, I need to wear skirts more often.  
Good things happen to girls that wear skirts.

Got Remus to a light pole across the street from Grimmauld. It was an  
out street lamp, now that I think about it. I remember thinking how very  
adorable he looked with glitter all in his hair and was about to make the  
move to kiss him. But, he beat me to it. Wow. That's all I have to say  
about it. "Wow". I don't know if it was the alcohol or if Remus was  
just feeling randy (because I know I was), but we ended up going at  
it right there, against the street lamp. See what I mean about the case  
of "exhibitionism"? And the good things happening to girls that wear  
skirts?

Great kisser, Remus Lupin is. Great at other things involving his  
mouth too. Now that I have picked myself up off the floor, all I  
have to ask is how did he ever learn some of the things he does?  
I mean honestly. Didn't know a man could do some of those things he  
did with his tongue. Okay, so maybe I did, but never first hand. I  
think we're plotting to meet at my place tonight. Maybe I can get  
a few of his secrets as to where he learned it all.

N. Lupin. (Tonks)

PS... He informed me that no one taught him or showed him. He  
just knew. How sexy is that?

Tonks ran her fingers through her hair. She was beginning to get curious as to what happened in her journal closer to the end of the written pages. But she decided to bide her time and first scan through the humble beginnings of the relationship that had once been, but seemed more like a dream to her instead of a reality.

Every page she read and turned. She felt like she was discovering new parts of herself and her general being. Yes, it was true, even within the security of a relationship with someone older and more refined than her; she found that she still had a love for the club life and going out with some friends on occasion. Even when she did go out and have her fun, she always made sure to find her way back to her flat and into Remus' arms. The entires in her journal the nights of the actual party-going were usually spiteful and angry toward him, and written in a manner that reflected it. But there was always a PS afterwards that retracted the anger and said, instead, that she had the most wonderful partner ever.

5 January 1995  
Journal.

Sorry I haven't written for a while. I was kind of held up at St. Mungo's  
after we got back from our mission to Scotland. It was to do a routine  
check up after Remus rushed me to a medi-wizard there. They ended  
up wanting to keep me for a few days at Mungo's just to make sure every  
thing was alright. I almost wanted to hit them with killing curses. EVERY  
THING was NOT alright. I felt like throttling the medi-witches any time  
they checked on me and gave me that cutesy "Everything looks good"  
before going off to check the next poor sot. I'd like to see if "everything"  
would be "alright" for those senile bitches if they got hit by TWO torture  
curses and tortured to the point they blacked out. All in all, it wasn't the  
torturing that hurt. It was another pain. The pain of my child being taken  
away from me. It hurt more than any curse the Death Eaters could have  
hit me with. Where I once felt whole and hope. I feel only emptiness and  
despair. It's not right.

Remus feels he's to blame. Says that if they hadn't knocked him out it  
would not have happened. I won't say I sympathize with him, because  
I don't. I empathize him. I want nothing more than to hold him and tell  
him that it's not his fault. To let him know that I would never blame him.

But, no, he stays locked up in his room. When he comes to eat, we just  
sit in silence. I try to get him to talk, but he just pushes his plate away  
and goes back to his room.

I stay at my place now more than ever. I'd rather sleep alone than with  
someone that is afraid to touch me from fear it could all happen again.  
All I can do is keep trying to reach him through the walls he's once  
again constructed around himself. He has no need to feel guilt over  
what happened. Neither do I.

I've looked back on a few entries in order to lighten my spirits. I  
find it amusing how I never read the signs that he'd had a keen fancy  
of me. The book alone that he'd gotten me for my birthday should have  
pointed some sort sign in that direction. But, no, I guess I was  
too clouded by the way I felt for HIM to ever notice. Heh.  
"Kinky werewolf sex". Him being a werewolf had nothing to  
do with it. He just has a very wild imagination. No wonder he  
always liked it when I would put my hair into some off the wall  
shade of pink, blue, green, or purple. Some people saw pink hair  
and thought "wild child" or "danger to society". He saw pink  
hair and thought "what a lovely shade of pink" and asked me if I  
could get it brighter.

I miss his kisses. I miss his warm embraces. I miss the joy that  
I used to see in his eyes when he would look at me. Now I get  
plain, chaste kisses. I get plain, quick hugs. And now all I can  
see in his eyes is the guilt. I hate the guilt. It should go away.

Tonks.

888

He climbed the stairs slowly, his steps heavy with grief. She hadn't come down all day, he wondered if she would mind him checking on her before going to bed. He stopped between the two doors and looked toward the cool darkness that was his chambers, then he looked toward hers where the glow of a light could be barely seen beneath it.

Perhaps she was still reading it. Perhaps she was hating him by now. Perhaps she had decided to sink herself into a self-inflicted death...

That last thought is what made him go to the door and ease it open to look inside. She was sitting in the corner at a desk, her back to the door, haunched over some parchment, daisy-yellow hair glowing in the candlelight. He was about to close the door and retreat to his room when her head lifted.

"Who's there?" she called lightly, wiping at her eyes. She sniffled slightly before turning around in her seat. "Oh. Hi, Remus. Come in." He stayed frozen at his post. "Remus, come in. I have something I want to show you."

This hadn't been what he would have expected from anyone that had just found out that he'd been having their memories under the proverbial lock and key. Instead, she looked calm and pleasant, even offered him a soft smile to encourage him to venture further into the room. He closed the door behind him and stayed at the door until she started motioning for him to go over and take the seat she summoned across the room, knocking it into several things as she did so. Her eyes looked a little puffy from crying, but she soon remedied it by morphing her face slightly.

"You're not angry?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I am, Remus, I'd be a fool if I wasn't," she replied simply. "But I'm also very relieved. I know the truth now. And I now know that the dreams I've had about you weren't dreams, they were reality that was forced to look like dreams."

"I apo-"

"Don't apologize, Remus. We all do rash things and make rash decisions when we're upset. Unfortunately yours happened to be locking away most a year's worth of wonderful memories from me." Tonks gave him a smile and handed him the sheet of parchment. "I went back through the journal and made a list of my favourite lines and such out of it. Read them over. Read them out loud so I can see your reaction to each one. They go in order from first to last."

"One. 'I wonder if he ever looks at himself in the mirror and says _I am Remus, sex god in my own rite_'." Remus looked at Tonks. "You have to be kidding me. What exactly are you hoping to accomplish by having me read these?"

"Just do it," Tonks sighed.

"Two. 'And that if whatever guides the powers of the universe could just give me Remus, I would never ask for anything again... well, unless I scare him with my night time needs and he tries to run away... then I would pray for some rope'." He fought the twitch that threatened the corner of his mouth. "Three. 'I couldn't help but be very jealous of the chocolate'. Four -" At this one he couldn't help but grin. "'Kinky werewolf sex.' Cute, Tonks. Very cute. Five. 'He just knew. How sexy is that?' Six. 'It's rather annoying listening to him constantly sing my name to the tune of _God Save the Queen_. It's only cute when no one else is around'. Seven. 'PS... I retract everything I said above. I have the greatest boyfriend in the world'. Eight. 'I need to get better control of my hormones. I scared the bejezus out of Remus when I pounced on him, when I got in from work'."

His eyes lingered on the next line. He looked at her and his smile faded. "Nine. 'I have to be the luckiest girl in the world. I would consider sharing him, but I prefer rubbing it in that boyfriend's better than all goofs my friends have. He's MINE.' Ten. 'If I knew how to do an adequate shrinking charm I'd carry him around in my pocket'. Eleven. 'What kind of sot faints when they're proposed to?' Twelve. 'He saw pink hair and thought _what a lovely shade of pink_ and asked if I could get it any brighter'. These are all very lovely Tonks, and very flattering. But-"

"There's one more. Oh, it's um, on the back." Tonks squirmed in her seat uncomfortably.

Remus flipped the parchment over and stared unblinking at the eight simple words that went over the entire back of the parchment. "Thirteen. 'I'-" He honestly didn't know if, at that moment, he wanted to pull her into his arms and just make love to the yellow haired pixie sitting in front of him, with the look of checked innocence on her heart-shaped face. Or, did he just want to hold her and cry? Either way, at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms. He took a deep breath and exhaled shortly. "Thirteen. 'I hate the guilt. It should go away'."

He couldn't help but think she was right. Hell, he'd spent the past few months trying to get over the guilt of losing everything they had made together. And then he'd had to fight with the guilt of the obliviations. He hated to admit it but, Tonks was right. He was tired of and hated feeling guilty. It did need to go away.

"Why did you make this list?" Remus asked.

She cast her violet eyes toward the ceiling and shrugged. "I don't know. To remind _you_?"

"Remind me of what?"

"Think of it as... the top thirteen reason we should possibly try again?" She looked at him again. "Or, the top thirteen reasons I find you so irresistibly charming." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "But, if you _ever_ obliviate me again-"

Remus sighed slightly. "I won't. Though, perhaps we should maybe try building a new relationship on a slow and steady basis. Get used to -" He stopped when she stood up abruptly and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "On second thought. Just going ahead and trying again is perfectly fine."

For the first time in a while, he saw a genuine smile on the metamorphagus' face. And part of him also knew, he had one too.

* * *

**Once again. Thank you, everyone, for all the reviews. There's just the epilogue left on this fic. It's basically putting the story back to somewhat light hearted mood I originally wanted to start with. It may take a few days for me to get the finale written and checked for errors, but be expecting it sometime soon. Until then, sample some of my other writings and read some of the ones on my favourites list. :)**


	6. Epilogue

Title: The werewolf and the raver  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rating: R!  
Warning: This fic contains use of alcohol and some rough language.  
Summary: Tonks finds out exactly how much fun Lupin can get... when mixed with a little alcohol. Lupin-Tonks

* * *

Epilogue  
The End.

* * *

"Tonks!" several voices hissed.

She had apparated into the little kitchen, which was filled with several other wizards. Then she had proceeded to step on a few toes before being lightly pushed away by each of them. Eventually she just ended up stepping on and tripping over her own foot. Then, when she had tried to catch herself by grabbing hold of the counter, she had ended up flipping a plate into the air so that it hit the tile floor with a shatter.

Lucky for her, Remus had caught the back of her jeans before she could go face first into the floor. He held onto her while she recomposed herself

"Sorry," she said meekly, which was greeted by a series of hissed "shh!"s.

"Okay?" Remus whispered close to her ear, amusement ringing in his voice.

Tonks felt herself blush lightly when one of his hands lightly brushed over her hip to make sure she was still in one peice. She nodded and he promptly stepped away from her.

It had taken her time, even now there were times she would suddenly remember a forgotten memory, but her and Remus had practically gotten right back to the way they were before they had ended their first relationship. She had even gotten used to him grabbing hold of her on her way down to the floor, after tripping.

Similarly, Remus had once again become accustomed to trying to ignore the flushes that would cover her face after he saved her from a broken nose, or worse. Gods knew, if he didn't ignore the lovely colouring of her face they would never get anything done.

Though, it had taken no time at all for either of them to once again get used to several things their souls had missed during the separation:

_An endless amount of teasing on both parts_. Such as prior to leaving Order Headquarters, Tonks had asked Remus what he thought of her spunky, spikey violet hair. He'd said it made her look peeky, with a bemused smile tugging at the corner of his lips. She had in turn hit him with a pillow and huffed, "Well, we can't _all_ be old grey-haired sex gods now can we?" to which he'd promptly replied, without the slightest hesitation or giving any indication her pillow attack had phased him, "You could, actually, considering you're the metamorphagus of the relationship. Though it would look rather curious to see two of me running about the place."

_The warmth of each other's bodies late at night as they drifted to sleep_. Though, yes, it had taken Remus about a week of getting used to the way Tonks' nimble little fingers would trail along his inner thigh before she managed to slip into a deep sleep. And it had taken her getting used to him lightly trailing his fingers down and up her back. Though it was often very obvious both of them didn't really want to be sleeping, their exhausted bodies would overpower any other bodily desire. Instead, the otherwise very arousing finger play would lull eachother to sleep.

_Starting and ending each day with smiles on their faces_. Depending on who the first one awake was, which was usually Tonks for some ungodly reason, the other would get a most pleasant of wake up calls in the morning. Especially when other was wanting to be thankful for the restful sleep they had gotten the night before.

_Sneaky, knowing glances_. Tonks' glances were usually followed by the slow, seductive roaming of her eyes as she slowly, mentally undressed him from across the room. Remus' were generally combined with an alluring half-smile. Either way, it was looks that let one know exactly what was on the other's mind. And usually left them wondering how they had ever managed to catch the fancy of the other.

888

That night, when everyone had started settling in for the evening, the two lovers stole away to the bedroom Remus had long ago laid claim to. Both making very sure that no one had seen their passioned kiss against the door, before escaping inside of the room. Tonks tended to the door while Remus made his way across the room to an old record player.

She placed a silencing charm around the door, as she heard him put his selected record onto the turntable. A magical latching of the locks took place as she heard the first scratchy sounds of the needle being placed to the record. Warm lips touched the side of her neck and the soft gentle sounds of a tango filled the air as she made double sure the twins wouldn't be able to use any Extendable Ears to confirm the state of affairs between their new friend and their old professor.

She nudged Remus with her hip slightly and ran her fingers through her hair until it reached the length she desired. A short bob, just long enough for Remus to run his fingers through and to grip tightly in the heat of passion. As if to test her theory, Remus reached up and lightly took a handful of her pink hair and cocked her head slightly so he could have access to the side of her neck with his mouth.

"Hmm... I remember now," Tonks hummed. Remus' hands were on her hips, moving her slowly in time with the music and in almost perfect unison with his own body.

"What do you remember love?" Remus asked softly. His hands slid around to her stomach and started to slowly working her shirt up

"What made me fall in love with you," she smiled

"So it wasn't the 'kinky werewolf sex' after all?" he teased, pulling the shirt over her head.

Tonks snickered slightly. "Actually, I think it may have been the 'kinky werewolf dancing' that led to 'kinky werewolf sex' that I fell in love with. Whatever in the world made you want to end up being such an arousing dancer?"

"It stemmed from being friends with a few girls. They all said that they loved it when a lad was a good dancer, so naturally I tried to use my knowledge to my advantage. Sirius and James actually ended up becoming rather suitable ballroom and tango dancers before graduating Hogwarts -" Remus explained before Tonks yanked his head back down to her neck to silence him.

"Spare me the history lesson for right now Professor. I just wanted to know why you learned it." She squeaked slightly when he bit her neck playfully. "At any rate, it was that one night that I took you out to that rave, and you got caught in all that glittery stuff. The one thing I could never remember was why I was so turned on that night. When we had been dancing together -"

"You'd done your hair black with red streaks that night, by the way," Remus hummed.

Tonks stiffled a laugh as she remembered seeing Remus and a goth girl snogging that night Sirius had talked her into taking Remus clubbing. "You got confused that one night didn't you? Thought it was really me you were snogging at the club eh?" Remus flushed lightly. "Anyway, I can remember it rather clearly now for some reason. When we were dancing, you held me close to you no matter what kind of dance it was, it felt like you were showing me what you could do to me once we got someplace we could be alone."

"Because I _was_ trying to show you what I could do to you. Which reminds me, if we don't get over to that bed right now I'll be showing you what I can do to you against a sturdy door or wall."

"Is that intended to encourage or discourage me from going to the bed?" Tonks asked.

The look in Remus' eyes darkened as a slow smile spread across his lips. "You have ten seconds," Remus challenged in a low, dark tone. "Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four-" He paused when he realized she wasn't moving, instead she had her usual smug, non-wavering, smile on her thin lips "Well fine then. three.two.one."

* * *

AN: Well, this is it. The finale. I hope all of you that have been reading this story have thoroughly enjoyed it, even though the plot did go somewhere completely unexpected to everyone, myself included. And, though yes, the previous chapter is kinda reminiscent of "Eternal Sunshine of a Spotless Mind" (after I went back and re-read it after the review that stated so), a movie which I love with no end, the similarity is actually rather coincidental. My muse just told me "Make him obliviate her, heh" so I did. My muse is vicious but I appreciate her. ;)

I hope you enjoyed Werewolf and the Raver.

Oh, and one last thing:

s- SIRIUS is Tonks' cousin. Not Lupin. ;)


End file.
